Britney's Page AB
Landscape Architecture Since I was a child art has been a passion of mine. I took art throughout high school and genuinely considered an art major for a period of time, specifically architectural design. At the University of Toronto, the Architectural Studies program is under the Daniels faculty design school, which has 79 faculty members. In the program, one can develop an understanding of architecture, urbanism, and visual art. For the Master of Landscape Architecture professional program, it explores concepts related to humanities, environmental and social sciences, and engineering. The program takes three years to complete and requires courses in design, history and theory, and environment and technology. A specific course of interest is LAN1011Y which is a design studio course which allows students to develop their concept and design rationalities. Key skills gained in this program include numeracy, methodical approach, communication and negotiation, and drawing. Rotman Commerce - Public Accounting Another notable university pathway for me was going to be business. Both my older brothers came to the University of Toronto and were in Rotman Commerce thus when I was in high school I was greatly considering going into business. If I where in commerce my specialist would most likely be in accounting. The program provides students with a strong background in accounting and has two streams which individuals can choose from, public accounting or financial reporting and Control. The stream I would choose would be Public Accounting which trains students in fields of financial accounting, tax, and auditing. For someone desiring a career as Chartered Accountant, CA, this stream is suited for them. This specialist stream also grants priority access to a twelve-week course, offered by the university, which makes the path to pursuing a Chartered Professional Accountant (CPA) designation more straightforward. Overall, the skills learned in this field include leadership skills, teamwork and presentation skills, and technical skills from working with financial modelling software. Criminology The field of criminology provides students with an understanding of crime, the administration of justice in Canada, and social order and disorder. They use a combination of theory, research, and knowledge along with information from many other studies to comprehended and solve problems. The curriculum involves examining social and ethical responsibility issues and relates the nature of crime to how society views the complication. A course in this discipline which would be interesting to take would be CRI205H1 which is an introduction to criminology course where people will learn to think critically about criminal law and learn the basics in the field. A professor in the faculty is Matthew Light who had a B.A. at Harvard and Chicago, a J.D., and a PhD in political sciences at Yale. He focuses his studies on migration control, policing and criminal justices, and corruption, mostly in the post-Soviet area. Overall, this discipline will develop student’s skills in research, analytical and evaluation abilities, and interpretation of statistical data. Mathematics As a high school student mathematics was one of my favourite courses. The course involves no sharing of opinion, essay writing, or personal reflection thus, it was an ideal subject for me. I have always enjoyed work which is challenging but, once you understand it, everything starts to fit together and make sense. Math is like a puzzle, you need to analyze a situation, extract the information, and come up with a method to solve the problem. Under a mathematics major, a student will develop an in-depth idea of proofs for mathematical formulas as well as a geometric and physical understanding. There are also courses on reading and understanding mathematical statements and analyzing definitions and properties of functions. Furthermore, the faculty of mathematics at the University of Toronto has numerous skilled professors including Marco Gualtieri. Gaultieri’s core focuses are differential geometry and mathematical physics. In essence, a student in this line of study will develop skills such as critical and abstract thinking, quantitative reasoning, and problem-solving. Ecology and Evolutionary Biology Currently, I am a life science student studying to go into biochemistry. However, there are many other majors which a student studying sciences has the option to go into when they take the three core prerequisites: calculus, biology, and chemistry. Another major I would be interested in would be ecology and evolutionary biology. The goal of this course is to understand the origins, diversity, and distribution of organisms. The department offers a wide range of courses, for instance, Bio230: From Genes to Organisms. This course explores how the building blocks of life create functioning organisms. A professor in this field is Spencer Barrett, a Canadian ecologist, who has a bachelors degree in science and a Ph D. His main focuses are plant evolutionary biology, evolutionary ecology, and conversation biology. Ultimately an individual in this discipline can engage in studies which will build analytical and problem-solving skills, computer literacy, and a passion for the natural environment. References Barrett Lab: Spencer Barrett Bio, labs.eeb.utoronto.ca/BarrettLab/Sbarrett.html. Centre for Criminology & Sociolegal Studies, criminology.utoronto.ca/programs/undergraduate/. Centre for Criminology & Sociolegal Studies, criminology.utoronto.ca/facultyandstaff/faculty-2/faculty/matthew-light/. Ecology and Evolutionary Biology. calendar.artsci.utoronto.ca/crs_eeb.htm. “Faculty.”'' Department of Mathematics'', www.math.toronto.edu/cms/people/faculty/gualtieri-marco/. Master of Landscape Architecture (Professional). www.daniels.utoronto.ca/programs/graduate/master-landscape-architecture-professional. “Mathematics.” Mathematics — Newly Admitted Students, www.artsci.utoronto.ca/newstudents/courses/programs/math. “Rotman Commerce Specialists.” Rotman Commerce, rotmancommerce.utoronto.ca/future-students/program-overview/rotman-commerce-specialists/.